The Night In the Maou's Bedroom
by Ritsuka1993
Summary: Read and you will find out ;P
1. Chapter 1

**The night in the Maou's bedroom**

**Yuuri walked into his bedroom to find a young blone Mazoku splayed out across his bed. The young Maou smirked and placed a finger under his chin as he wondered what his fiancé was dreaming about. A small smirk was now forming as he made his way over to his bed and climbed on top of it. His smirk was broadened as he leant over the blond and moved his face close to his, just as his lips were about to touch the sleeping blonds, he mumbled something that disturbed the young maou.**

"**Ahhh Yuuri Stop!! It hurts!!" Wolfram cried out as he toppled over onto his side. As he turned round onto his side his arm collided with Yuuri's face, which the young maou fall out of the bed and onto the floor.**

**The pettried Maou rocked back and forth as he wondered if he was just hearing things. Nervously pushing himself to his feet the young Maou climbed back into the bed and lay next to his fiancé and began to fall asleep himself.**

**A s Yuuri was beginning to fall into a deeper sleep, the young blond Mazoku stirred peacefully and turned round onto his side and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. Yuuri didn't seem to mind so much anymore as he was pretty use to Wolfram cuddling into him as he slept.**

**Yuuri's eyes now began to go together; almost magnetized, he felt his fiancé move away from him and now was sitting up right with his fists clenched tightly together. Wolfram then bit his lip and swung his fist round punching Yuuri on the side of the head and took a deep breath in and placed his hand on his forehead and leant forward.**

"**You Horney wimp, why wouldn't you stop when i told you to!??!?" Asked the tired blond.**

**Yuuri sat up and groaned holding the side of his head where Wolfram had hit him. **

"**What are you talking about Wolfram!?" Yuuri replied staring at the blond and blinking a few times.**

**Wolfram moved his hand away from his face, his cheeks now glowing a light crimson. He bit his lip as he realised that he was dreaming.**

"**Uh..Umm..Never mind" Wolfram stuttered turning round onto his side and pulling the duvet cover over his head "Just go back to sleep.."**

**Yuuri side and placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder and turned onto his side. He moved his hand to his shoulder letting his hand trail down Wolfram's back nervously.**

**Wolfram shivered and sat up and turned his head round and glared at Yuuri.**

"**What the hell are you doing, you wimp!?" **

"**Just relax, Wolf..." Yuuri said calmly, taking hold of the blonds' face and pressing his lips against his; kissing him softly.**

**Wolfram's eyes widened with shock. He gulped nervously against Yuuri's lips, before he began to relax and move himself closer to Yuuri and began to kiss him back.**

**Yuuri Smirked as he moved his hands from Wolfram's face and moved them to his back, pulling the blond in closer to him. With one hand on his back the other resting on the blond's naked chest. Yuuri then caressed his chest.**

**Wolfram blushed heavily, before he moaned against Yuuri's lips. Yuuri smirked as the blond moaned. Carefully parting his own lips and slipping his tongue inside the blonds' mouth; massaging his tongue against his. Wolfram then moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's back, digging his nails in. Trying to calm his Nails.**

**Yuuri broke apart from the kiss and moved on top of Wolfram, smirking lustfully, before he let his hand go down and into Wolfram's boxers, taking hold of his manhood whilst smirking at Wolfram. Wolfram gasped and pushed his head back hard against his pillow, closing his eyes nervously then moaning. **

**Yuuri flicked Wolfram's manhood up slightly, his smirk growing even bigger. Wolfram Moaned louder, before he sat up and batted Yuuri's hand away and glaring.**

"**That's enough you, wimp!!!" Wolfram yelled, before he got up off the bed and folded his arms. **

**Yuuri blinked a few times pushing himself off the bed as well and rubbed the back of his head.**

"**I'm sorry, Wolfram..." Yuuri said, lowering his head.**

**Suddenly the bedroom door was pushed open and stood at the entrance was Greta. She looked at Wolfram and then at Yuuri and blinked a few times.**

"**Yuuri? Why was Wolfram making rather strange noises?" The 10 year old girl asked walking into the bedroom and up to Yuuri.**

**Yuuri smiled and bent down and placed his hand on Greta's shoulder with a small calm smile on his face.**

"**Ah, well you see..."Yuuri closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head and tried his hardest to make up an excuse. "You'll find out when you're older, you'll see."**

**Greta looked at Yuuri's hand on his shoulder and giggled softly**

"**Okay, Yuuri...You're so silly ....I already know what the two of you were doing!"**

**Yuuri stared at his daughter and blinked a few times **

"**Y-You do?" He asked nervously"**

**Greta then nodded and smiled**

"**Yes, Gwendal told me that the two of you were looking for worms"**

**Yuuri chuckled softly and pushed himself to his feet and looked at Wolfram and sighed with relief, before looking back at Greta.**

"**Yes...Greta, that is what we were doing, we were looking for worms" Said Yuuri**

**Greta then giggled cutely and hugged Yuuri and ran up to Wolfram and hugged him also. Wolfram smiled and rubbed the top of Greta's head.**

"**Come, Greta let me take you back to your room" Wolfram said with a smile on his face taking hold of the girls hand, then turned his head to the side and glared at Yuuri, before he walked out the bedroom and down the corridor to the young princesses room. He gently pushed the door open and picked up Greta into his arms and walked over to her bed and placed her on the bed at first before he pulled back the covers.**

"**Come on then, in you get..." Wolfram said before he yawned.**

**With a small giggle Greta got into her bed and turned onto her side. Wolfram then pulled the duvet over her and kissed her on the cheek and left the room, heading back to Yuuri's room.**

**Yuuri was lying in his bed asleep now. Wolfram sighed with relief and got into the bed beside Yuuri and lay in his normal sleeping position...Splayed across the bed, with one leg on Yuuri's stomach and his hand in his face..**


	2. Chapter 2

**The bath house**

Chapter 2

**Wolfram awoke in the morning to find himself lying on the floor. He pushed himself to his feet. He was not impressed because Greta was lying at his side of the bed and was curled up next to Yuuri and she had kicked him out during the night.**

**Wolfram then bit his and clenched his fist, staggering over to Yuuri's side of the bed. Raising his fist and was just about to hit Yuuri when he raised his hand and took hold of Wolfram's clenched fist and blinked a few times.**

"_**Calm down, Wolfram" Yuuri said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, then tilted his head to the side and smiled softly at the sleepy princess, who lay curled up next to him. He stroked her hair softly; before he looked at Wolfram again.**_

**Wolfram growled and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his usual blue uniform.**

"**Yuuri? Coming for a bath?" Wolfram asked as he head towards the door and placed his hand on the handle;watching Yuuri from the corner of his eye.**

_**Yuuri hobbled out of his bed and stretched. He then stared at Wolfram blankly, rubbing the back of his head.**_

"_**Uhh, cant you go on your own?" Yuuri replied, before he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out his black uniform with gold buttons.**_

**Wolfram pouted childishly and turned his head away from Yuuri.**

"**I can, but the bath gets rather lonely, and is boring when you bathe alone."**

_**Yuuri was now confused but he walked over to the door and placed his hand on top of the blonds' hand that was on the handle of the door and smiled softly at him.**_

"_**Well all right Wolfram; i'll have a bath with you, since you asked so nicely for a change" Yuuri said as he pushed down on the blonds' hand opening the door**_

**Wolfram's childish pout soon faded and a small smile had formed in its place.**

"**Thank you, Yuuri"**

"_**Don't Mention it" Replied Yuuri as he began to walk down the corridor with his uniform now slung over his shoulder.**_

**When they arrived at the bath house, Wolfram was having trouble to get his pink nightie over his head.**

"**Ughh...Yuuri, A little help?" Wolfram mumbled from under the nightie**

_**Yuuri chuckled softly as he was already undressed; being careful not to slip on the wet flooring. He carefully walked behind the blond and took hold of the bottom of his nightie and lifted it up, giving it a slight tug before it came off and he let it drop gracefully to the floor.**_

"_**There you go Wolf." He said with a small smile and slumped into the bath; running his hand through his hair and dampening his hair"**_

**Wolfram slid into the bath and waded in, so he was standing behind the young Maou. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.**

"**Thank you..." Wolfram said, before he planted a kiss on the back of Yuuri's neck and stepped back from the Maou and began to wash his own body.**

_**Yuuri stood stiff, blushing faintly. He moved his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it nervously**_

"_**Uhhh...Don't mention it" he said in a nervous tone of voice.**_

**Wolfram pushed himself up onto the side of the bath, washing his legs, glaring at Yuuri.**

"**Don't be such a wimp! It was all right for you to go all Horn-dog on over me last night, but i am not allowed to do anything for you in return?" Wolfram sighed, poking out lips forming a small childish pout. "It's not fair..." **

_**Yuuri pivoted round and looked at Wolfram; his expression changing.**_

"_**You're right Wolfram, and I apologize" Yuuri Apologized. He walked slowly over to the blond and turned his back to him "Can you wash my back for me, please?" **_

_**Wolfram reached out and wrapped his arms his waist and pulled him in close. Taking a bar of Soap and rubbing it against the palm of his hand so it turned into a slight Lather. He then gently massaged the soup gently into Yuuri's back, before he reached out and took a jug and filled it with water; then poured it down Yuuri's back rinsing away the soap.**_

"_**There you are Yuu--- "Wolfram was cut off as the young Maou had pressed his lips against his.**_

_**Wolfram blushed heavily. His eyes were widening s with shock. He gulped before he began to kiss Yuuri Back, softly and deeply...Enjoying the feeling of the Maou's lips against his own...**_


End file.
